Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a system, a storage control method, and a program.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is camera technology for performing photographing control by voice, without manual operation, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-100214 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-10987, for example. In addition, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-189723, there is a technology for uploading pictures photographed to a predetermined server on the Web. There are also services such as using social networking services (SNS) using the technology.